


Best Laid Plans

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Rainstein, Raizelstein, The Trio - Freeform, This is kind of a hot mess, crackish, frankenrai, raizel knights, whatever they're called, who knows what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: After a startling revelation from Raizel, the Trio and Karias help plan a romantic evening for Frankenstein. First in a series that will end up explicit.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Best Laid Plans

Raizel sat primly in a white wicker chair in the pristine backyard where "the children" were working. Karias Blerster played with the tension of his bow and Tao snapped photos as M-21 pulled weeds and complained about doing all of the work.

Suddenly Raizel broke into the quiet chaos with a few words that brought dead silence. 

"I want to take Frankenstein into my bed," he said quietly, poker faced as always. 

Jaws dropped, tools dropped, and quite a few gasps were heard.

Tao of course was the first to recover. "You mean you haven't already?"

M-21 elbowed him. "Told you so! Pay up."

Tao groaned. "Alright, but I'm paying you in Bitcoin. That's the future, man!"

"Pay him in cash, you idiot!" called Takio as he rounded the corner with a tray of lemonade and glasses.

As the trio argued, Karias came to sit in the other wicker chair. "Do you need some help from the God of Love himself? " he asked softly, though not as softly as he intended. "You do not need me to shoot him for you," Karius added. "Everyone knows Frankenstein loves you already."

A small smile lit up Raizel's face. "Indeed?"

"YES!" hollered the trio together. 

Raizel had long known it himself, but hearing it from others was wonderful.

"And I have loved him since I first detected his soul in my home, the day he stole my shirt..." Raizel trailed off, leaving the trio to confer amongst themselves as to what on earth Boss had been up to back then.

M-21 was the first to speak up. "Then what's the problem. You love him, he loves you...just fuck already! Right?"

There was a chorus of "M!" from a circle of men with their faces in their palms. 

"Language, language! What would Frankenstein say?" Karius clucked.

Raizel sighed. He thought the word "fuck" was quite amusing, so expressive, but Frankenstein protected him so. He must respect his beloved's wishes, but he wanted to protect M-21's feelings as well. "It is quite all right. I am not offended. And you are correct, there should be no problem. And yet, due to Frankenstein's devotion to me, he longs to keep me safe from anything that he sees as unclean or unfit."

"And Boss sees himself that way?" Takio caught on. 

"Yes." 

They all thought deeply for a moment.

Karius bounced up first. "You must make yourself irresistible to him, so that he cannot deny his feelings any longer."

Tao interrupted. "Boss has been denying his feelings for centuries. Maybe you should just get naked and walk in on him in the shower. That should get the message across!"

Raizel blushed. "I would like it to be..." his voice trailed off as he tried to think of the right word. Beautiful? Unforgettable? Luxurious? "Perfect," he finally said, his red eyes misting over.

Karius smiled warmly. "Let me help with that. What you need is a romantic setting: soft music, soft lights, soft sheets..."

Takio spoke up shyly. "I saw a tv show where they sprinkled rose petals all over the sheets. We could get some!

"Looking them up right now," Tao's fingers were busy on his phone as usual. "How many bags do you think?"

Takio went to look over his shoulder and they began to calclulate. "Make sure to get some extras," Takio said. "I just had a great idea. What if we..." he whispered in to Tao's ear and Tao nodded enthusiastically.

"It is very kind of everyone to help me. Frankenstein will be very happy too, I am certain." Raizel smiled.

Tao couldn't keep quiet. "You two have given us new lives. We're just glad there's anything we can do in return."

"And this is fun!" piped up Takio. "Apparently I'm a hopeless romantic!"

M-21 had been looking a little nervous. "I don't know anything about this kind of thing," he began. "But Sir Karius said 'soft sheets.' Now I heard this song that kept going on about satin sheets." He blushed a little. "I don't know what satin is but it sounded nice."

Karius gave him an approving look. "Of course, satin sheets are a must! I believe in this country you can get them from that Infernal Net Tao's so fond of. From the store with the smiling boxes, I believe?"

Tao had a giggle fit. "That's Internet you old buffer, and the store is called Amazon!"

"I like the idea of music," Raizel confessed. 

"What you need is something pretty and soft, maybe in another language so it doesn't distract. I know just the thing!" Karias preened.

Tao was about to place an order for rose petals when he realized something important. "What colour for all of this stuff?"

Raizel had not thought about that. Blue to match his Frankenstein's eyes? His own favourite crimson? 

"How about black sheets with red rose petals?" suggested Takio with his usual flair for colour. 

Raizel blushed slightly, imagining. "Yes," was all he could finally say.

"Does anyone else feel the tiniest bit weird about helping the Boss get laid?" M-21 burst out, embarrassed.

"Well yeah, a bit, but Raizel needs our help. He may be the Boss's boss, but he's also our friend." Tao smiled.

"So what's the game plan?" Karias asked eagerly.

"Game plan? I did not plan to play a game that night. I wanted to take--"

M-21 facepalmed. "We get it!"

Takio stepped in. "Um, I guess what we mean is how will you get him in bed when he has resisted this long?"

Raizel considered. "I think I must take it slowly. I must begin now and slowly lead him to acceptance of the idea."

Karias grinned. "Have you tried kissing him yet?"

Was that a blush on Raizel's immobile face? 

"N-not yet. In truth I am somewhat nervous. I have never done such a thing."

M-21 patted him on the shoulder. "Same here, buddy. I wouldn't know where to start!"

Tao looked a little embarrassed. "We never really had a chance for any of that kind of thing to happen..."

"We will all begin anew!" Karius cheered.

"What you too, o God of Love?" Tao laughed.

"I never said I was working from personal experience here!" Karius defended.

Takio blushed. "I think you should find some sort of non-scary way to kiss him. Maybe it will get him to finally open up." It works on tv, he thought.

"Alright," Raizel agreed. He would think hard. Maybe the kids at school could give him ideas...they talked about their crushes all the time after all.

"After that you need to do something a little more openly sexy," Tao decided, thinking back to the drama they had all watched last week. "Do they make lingerie for men?" He tapped around on his phone. "Actually, don't ever look that up. I wish I hadn't seen that." 

Takio peeked over his shoulder and started laughing. "I think we'd make better models than that guy!" 

"Ooh do I sense a new career opportunity?" Tao joked.

Takio eyed Raizel and said "Maybe satin boxers? Would that be too much?"

"Perfect. Order them from the smiling shop, please Tao." Karius said.

"Actually though, there's an anime I think you should watch," M-21 said suddenly. "It's about a master and a servant with supernatural powers and it's kind of sexy even though the master is a kid (it's okay though, I promise). You might get some ideas."

Tao nodded. "Yeah, that one! Good idea, M!"

Karias called them together for a huddle. "Remember, not a word of these preparations to Frankenstein. And we all need to start making plans to be elsewhere. I for one do not want to give my soul to Dark Spear because I interrupted anything important!"

Raizel shivered. With the help of the children, his centuries-old dream was finally going to come true. "Give me a few days to ease Frankenstein into this," he warned. Suddenly his eyes grew large. "Frankenstein is home," he announced.

"We don't have the weeding done! Karias, please help us! Hurry!"

They were violently yanking out what hopefully were weeds when Frankenstein entered the backyard and bowed before his Master.

"Did Master have a pleasant afternoon?" he enquired. 

Surely that wasn't a blush on Raizel's face. 

"Yes, Frankenstein. It has been most enlightening. Tea?"

"Of course, Master."

Raizel smiled, watching his graceful Bonded's muscled body moving inside tight clothing as Frankenstein walked away.  
'Soon,' he repeated over and over to himself. 'Soon.'

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop writing this in my head so I finally typed it up instead of doing my chores (may my husband forgive me). Obviously, this story hints a mighty lot at what is to come but I didn't give much away. The Black Butler reference is in there for a reason. You'll see :) This is my first time writing a series and I'm really excited.   
> Say hello to me on Twitter @morticiacat1


End file.
